The Moon's Secret Love
by Final Scarlet Twilight Fantasy
Summary: Percy Jackson becomes a God because Annabeth dumps him. When Percy does he finds someone he wants to be with...    Artemis-Percy Lemons in later chapters
1. The Coming of a new God

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN's BOOKS. **

**Take note: in this rewrite, I'm writing it from a narrator's perspective.**

CHAPTER 1

Percy was bored. He was outgrowing Camp Half Blood and all his friends. He was with the EVERY SINGLE DAY it felt like a nightmare. Today was especially boring because there was nothing to train against anymore, no monsters in the jungle, no girl to fight for. All the in-camp competition had been won by him that he actually felt sorry for Clarisse, she REALLY hated Percy, in fact after he and the Athena cabin – mainly – won the Capture the Flag game, she put slugs into his bath. Where she got them from, Percy couldn't tell.

Today he was at the beach. He was already regretting not choosing to be a God. His girlfriend, Annabeth, left him for some jerk from the Hades cabin, Byron Pimentel an Italian hunky with blonde hair and dark purple eyes. He was sitting down throwing stones when he realized that maybe he should be given a second chance at becoming a God. He just wasn't very sure about himself. He went to go ask Chiron, the camp director whether or not he should make a trip to the Empire State.

As he was walking through the camp, he caught a glimpse of Annabeth on top of Byron on a bench in the ampitheatre making out. Grover ran to Percy out of nowhere and screamed towards them "Get a room!" He turned his back on her as well. Grover was loyal to his bestfriend and if anyone stood in his way, that person would've gotten it. REAL bad. That little scene was also Percy needed to fuel his desire and confidence to march up to the Empire State.

He finally got to Chiron's office. Percy wasn't sure what he would find in there, he wasn't really a frequent visitor to Chiron's office. Percy opened his mouth to speak and Chiron muttered the word "No." Percy couldn't believe his ears, he hadn't even said anything and he was already shut down, this is exactly why he hated it here. Nobody would listen to him anymore.

"But Chiron I haven't even-"

"No. That's final Percy. What were you thinking? With the Lich running around you think you could just stroll up to Olympus and they'd give you an audience?

"Well, yeah I mean one of them IS my dad and I DID save them from destruction did I not?"

"And I am their brother. Should they not give me an audience either? Look, Percy, I wish nothing Ill upon you but you must be careful, there are things outside this barrier, things that no one can protect you from once you stepped out of it. They took your friend Rachel because she could see them. Who knows that they can do to someone who actually has a big price upon his head in Tartarus. The Lich isn't just anyone, he is Kronos' number 1 right hand man."

"That is not fair, Argus and I should be good enough to deal with whatever is out there."

"I know what this is about Percy. You're bored and no longer have Annabeth. What you do have here though, is protection. Use it to your advantage because without it, our greatest hero will have been perished once more."

Percy heard enough. Chiron knew that whenever it came to what Percy wanted, he was headstrong but hard-headed about it. Percy stormed out of the room and tried to slam the door but realized there was no door, just a curtain made of bamboo. He looked like an idiot but couldn't care less, he was too angry to feel anything else. He would leave, tonight. He'd tell Argus to drive him towards the Empire State no matter what. Argus owed him that, they became very close over the past few months.

He walked back to his cabin. He was alone there again for several weeks now. Poseidon needed all the workers he could find to work at the forges and Tyson was one of his best so he had to leave. Percy had dual feelings about his cabin, he liked being alone sometimes and he liked being with Tyson on other times. Now was one of those times, he needed a friend, not Grover, he was with Juniper. He needed Tyson but for now, sleep. Departure was later at the evening when Chiron fell asleep and he was positive he wasn't going to mess this up.

Half past ten came – it was particularly windy for he had no idea why - and he was all packed, had dinner and ready to go. He went to look for Argus, one look – well maybe more than one - and he knew exactly what he wanted. "I need to get to Mount Olympus, take me there before Chiron wakes up" He gave a sound that sounded between a snort and a grunt.

Halfway through the trip Argus stopped in the middle of the road. No traffic, no nothing. Percy was about to yell at him when he realized Time was frozen around him. The trees weren't swinging, birds with stuck flying in mid air and Argus' hands were off the wheel. Percy got out of the car and suddenly a he felt pain surging inside him like a worm in the ground. A raspy voice that sounded like metal grinding on metal spoke to him: "Percy Jackson! Beware of the time of dark. It will come in a month's time. All humankind will be put to death's sleep. A shadow will be cast upon this country if you answer not our call. When you arrive in Olympus, you will receive news most disturbing and then you will know that what we speak, is what you fear." The pain left Percy and he got back into the car. He knew it was only a short time before time resumed itself and the moment he got back in, it did. Percy pondered on what the voice said. He didn't care much but what was this about a news most disturbing?

Percy finally reached Olympus. He hurried up the elevator and made his way towards the Olympian Chamber. He didn't have time to sit around and play with the muses or to stare at how beautiful the place was, he needed to find out what the voice was talking about.

"My lords, my ladies." He said with a bow as he entered the chamber.

"Percy Jackson, I assume you are here to apologize for how rudely you declined our offer last year?" Zeus boomed

"Don't be too hard on him, brother. Something terrible has happened." Poseidon answered, trying to keep himself silent which was impossible considering how deep and profound his voice was.

"W-w-what? What are you talking about? What happened?" Percy said, sounding scared and confused.

"Your mother died. The Lich came to get her" Poseidon said, a sad look on his eyes. The green twinkle was no longer there.

Percy fell to the ground. He could not believe what he was hearing. Chiron had been right, something terrible would happen and it did. He was such a fool. Not any of the God's except Artemis and Poseidon seemed to look sorry for what happened.

"For now you may stay in the new palace we built. I assume there is something you want to ask us tomorrow and it is best you sleep upon it. Much has happened today and you must rest for what you say tomorrow, determines your fate." Zeus said, obviously dismissing me. A map appeared in my head the second I left the Chamber directing me towards the palace.

When I got there, the only thing I could think about was getting sleep. I opened the doors and found the nearest room I could find which would up a split staircase (The kind you would usually find in fairytale castles) to the left and down the hall to the right. The room was very big and had a personal indoor Jacuzzi inside. You could see the beautiful gardens from the window beside the Jacuzzi. The bed was huge, king sized obviously, with Blue linen sheets, a wool covered comforter and matching blue wool covered pillows. The bathroom was no joke either. Inside was a huge shower area, a bath-tub and… wait a minute, Percy's stuff. Poseidon must've snapped it in there when he left it outside the chamber.

After, a long, hot shower, Percy put on some boxers and laid down on his bed. He pulled the covers over him and began to sob, softly into oblivion.


	2. The start of a new relationship

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Mr. Riordan's books, characters and etc.**

**The Moon's Secret**

I was half shocked half surprised that I became a God. The next Morning we had visitors,

Grover, Nico, Thalia and of course Annabeth. _They all came to congratulate me! _I thought. Instead all

I got were bows of respect from them.

"Guys I'm still the same old Percy! come on a hug would do! At those words they all came charging

at me!

"We miss you so much Percy! Why did you leave us?" was Annabeth's question. I smirked at that.

I invited them all to my Palace. They were surprised and amazed. The palace was so beautiful!

After awhile they got bored and left for Camp Half Blood, I was left alone again and was

bored to death. I went to the garden of Golrias, there I found Artemis, I talked to her for awhile and

we finally came to a conclusion. We stared into each others eyes. Her silver beautiful eyes, staring at

me. I really can't believe that she gave up love. She is beautiful and that's all I would have said.

"You're Beautiful, Artemis." I said

"I could break my vow you know. I won't have to be a virgin anymore just to be with you" She replied

"I would like that, but the problem is... won't you father find out, and if he does won't he skewer you or

something?"

"Yes, he would but, that's why we are not in a relationship yet. I will try to hold as much as possible.

You should too."

I was thinking about this for a few minutes... then something happened. She leaned over and kissed me.

Straight on the lips. I tried to return but before I could react she pulled back.

"We musn't do this for long Perseus, somebody will catch us like my annoying brother."

Right on cue he was there, Apollo himself coming straight towards us.

"I hope nothing happened between both of you."

**Artemis' Palace**

**Artemis' POV**

_What was that?_ I thought to myself. Curse Aphrodite's magic. I walked back to my

bedroom. I went to take a shower. While I was there I kinda heard murmuring outside. I think. Anyway

I was on my way to bed when I noticed that there was someone at my door. It was Apollo! Curse my

brother and his ignorance. He barged in and sat on my couch like it was his.

"So sis, tell me exactly how and what you were doing with Percy awhile ago?"

"I already told you Apollo, nothing happened awhile ago. Me and Percy were just talking about this

and that something you wouldn't understand.'

"Your hiding something... You like him don't you? Come on spit it out"

"Ok fine brother you caught me, so what if I like him he's a God now and I like him so what? Your

gonna tease me for eternity or what?" I shouted angry at him

"Just asking sis, I'm not a blabber mouth like some people. Your secret is safe with me, don't worry

nobody will find out."

**The next morning...**

I wonder... If it is Aphrodite's magic or if I really do like him. I hope I don't like him in the future, this

could ruin my reputation. But I am deeply in love with him at this moment.

I was called to my Father's Palace. He asked me to go on a mission with my hunters to set an end to the

Fenrir. I called my hunters and we took off.

I found myself on an island in France. The Fenrir was said to have a cave here. I looked around. I heard

a growling sound from the bushses. I immediately alerted my hunters and told them to stand guard.

One of them took a step back. Suddenly two large orange glowing eyes appeared from the bushes. I

shot one eye but missed. My hunters looked at me, weirdly.

"Mistress is there something wrong?" Thalia asked

At that moment in time I found out the truth of my actions. I was not under the spell of Aphrodite's.

I was truly in love with him! I was distracted by emotion and was almost killed luckily my second

shot went strait into his mouth and killed it. As we teleported home I had a big grin on my face. It was

the grin that showed that I finally knew who I really like. His name was: Perseus Jackson.


	3. A battle and A bigger Relationship

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Mr. Riordan's books, characters and etc.**

**The Moon's secret Love**

**Artemis' POV**

I was in a haze the next morning when I awoke. I was in an emotional disruption. In happiness,

confusion and love. I was wondering how I was going to break this up to Percy. So I was on my way

to Percy's palace. I heard murmuring, _damn this was what happened last time_ but the voices where

clearer now. I heard only a faint voice of my father's, Zeus and I think I heard Aphrodite's? I'm not sure

I was already there when I got interrupted by my father. I went and talked to him. Wondering what he

was wanting to talk to me about.

He said that I had to slay the hydra once and for all, by myself. I was shocked at this but he said that

I had an exception. I was allowed to bring one companion. At first I thought that I could bring Thalia,

my head-huntress. She was very good at shooting and her marksmanship was excellent, She was almost

as good as me! But then I thought about Percy, If I brought him along then I could get to talk with him

and express my feelings for him. Then my emotion disruption would be gone. But again a skilled

huntress who doesn't know how or what to do to beat a Hydra. Or a very skilled swordsman, who of

which sort has very high experience with handling the Hydra.

I set out to ask Athena, before that I thanked my father. I teleported there, Athena was at her door the

moment I was there. Dressed in full battle armor holding a spear in hand. She sighed, thanking the lord

it was just me. She asked why I was here and I said that I needed to ask her something. A choice I said.

She replied back,

"Of which people are your choices?"

"Thalia or Percy."

"hahaha! Are you serious with that question? The answer is simple and clear. Not even a second to

think (you might think right now that she would choose Thalia) You should choose Percy!"

"Ok, Athena whatever you say, I only trust you since you're the smartest person in the whole universe.

Once again I set out for Percy's Palace. When I got there I knocked 3 times and he opened and

welcomed me inside. He asked me why I was there and I said that I would want to invite him to a

quest with me. He of course being the best sword fighter at Camp Half Blood agreed to this offer. I

silently thanked the Gods.

We were about to set out when I just remembered, I didn't know where the Hydra was. Since Percy

knew of the Hydra more then me I asked him in which area we could find it. He answered,

"the best place to actually find one is in the sea of monsters"

"To the sea of monsters it is then."

I teleported us there. I imagined the place in my head. Picturing and imagerizing it. When we got there,

we saw a cave. A huge one. The pathway was made of Torches of burning skulls. The inscription was

there

**ENTER IF YOU DARE!**

**Percy's POV**

We did with Artemis' Bow strung up to cord, and Riptide uncapped. When we came in Artemis

produced a glowing ball in her hand. It was like a meteorite that glowed. Anyway, we were getting

ready to face the Hydra. The cave was beautiful, It was a shining cave. It glowed with crystals and

gems. Artemis was fascinated by what she saw.

Suddenly Artemis was shot by a Wave of heated white

fire. I jumped on her and took the fire into myself seeping it out of body as it hit me. That was a cool

trick I learned in training. Anyway, the Hydra's heads were on to us, it was charging and we had to

duck not to get stampeded by an angry Hydra. Artemis Tried Shooting while running but failed. We had

to keep running luckily this cave was very big and the Hydra was very slow. While the Hydra was

running it kept shooting out Flames of white as we tried our escape. When Artemis and I got out of the

cave, I charged strait for the Hydra. Artemis was firing with almost every Arrow she had. But it seemed

like she had an infinite supply of arrows that were buffed my magic. I tried for the Hydra's stomach-it's

only week spot- but it shot white flames at me and so I took a step back. Artemis was firing 3 per

second. And I was very tired of getting shot again and again. So I did my last charge and luckily while I

struck at him with my sword she struck at the same time with an arrow. It fell to the ground as I thought

it would.

After that me and the Goddess were just talking. I didn't know it but I was deeply in love with her.

After that she finally asked her this very wonderful question.

"Do you Love me, Perseus?"

"Of course my dear Artemis, of course."

And at that, we kissed.

We weren't seen the night at Olympus 'cause we slept there on the island. Together.


	4. My first everlasting love

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Mr. Riordan's books, characters and etc.**

**The Moon's Secret Love**

**Percy's POV**

I was really tired by what happened yesterday. We fought the Hydra and then me and Artemis

confessed our feelings for each other. By now I am in a crazy state, Feeling tired and happy. Though I

am in love with her, we can't get with each other. The hunters will despise me, for they don't know yet

that we are in a relationship.

**3 weeks later**

The past 3 weeks have been the happiest of my life. Me and Artemis moved up in our relationship. Into

the making out state. Every Saturday Artemis always drops by my palace to talk. At the end we end up

making out. Over and over! Today I needed to tell Artemis my Plan, the plan that is going to bound her

to me for life.

**Artemis' POV**

I've been in a very terrifying week lately. Always going to Percy's palace and making out occasionaly. I

really wanted to have sex with him. I wanted to be with him all the days of my Godly life. He was my

closest. The only guy I have ever felt for. And now we were secretly dating. It was hard yes, I will say

that. And so now I will have to do something to lose my virginity with people not caring, and second

get my hunters to not care either.

I heard a knock on my door and went there to open it. It was Percy. He kissed me on the lips and I

returned eagerly and gracefully. After 2 minutes I pulled back to catch breath. I asked him why he was

here. He said that he knew a way to let us date and not have the Hunters hate me always.

" It will go like this," He said " You should either disband the Hunters or let them have boyfriends.

That way you won't have to be guilty that you are dating a guy."

"That's a great plan Percy! I'll go ask Lord Zeus if I can carry out with it. I'm so excited!"

**Zeus' Palace**

I was at Zeus' Palace in a few minutes. I stared at the big golden doors. I knocked and my father opened

the gates to his palace. He asked me why I was here and said that I should not disturb him at this

moment.

"Father please. I need to ask you something! If you let me I will not disturb you during your work

hours"

"Fine have it your way. What do you want?" He boomed

"I have a question, Is it possible that I can break the vows of virginity of me and my hunters?"

"Why, Of course. I don't know why not."

"because we swore on the river Styx"

"Doesn't matter. Styx doesn't care for us anymore. Remember the big 3 pact? We just broke it then and

there. So go and be happy with Perseus forever. *Chuckles***" **

_How the Fuck did he know? I'm gonna Kill Apollo for this. _But that could wait I was in a very happy

mood anyway.

**Percy's POV**

I wonder what Lord Zeus' answer was. I was getting crazy. I really loved Artemis. She was one who I

thought very highly of even higher than Annabeth. I loved her and that is all I care about now. She is

my Anchor to Olympus. She is my only one.

Artemis as back within 2 hours. She knocked on my door and had a big grin on her face. When she got

in she pushed me onto the bed and we made out kissing wildly. She opened her mouth to breathe

leaving me an entrance to explore.

After an Hour I asked her if the plan went through and she said yes. I was very happy. She was mine

finally! I was overfilled with Joy. She slid her hand into my shirt and started tracing a heart on my chest

I was very shocked at this. But then I forgot that she was no longer bound by her vow. So I kissed her.

I asked if she wanted to sleep with me for this night and she agreed eagerly.

"But no sex yet 'kay?"

"Fine, at least I'm with you. Tomorrow do you want to learn how to use the bow? Though you suck at

it."

"Um... I'm not sure about me using a bow."

"Don't worry Because you suck you will receive my blessing to at least know how to use the bow in

basics. Your not going to use the hunters bow though. You're going to use a longbow becaue you're a

Boy"

"Ok, I'll give it a shot. But I'll of course teach you to use the sword too. And don't worry we'll make

Hephaestus make a balanced sword for you."

"Fine, I love you Percy. Do you know why I love you? I Love you because you're the only guy i've ever

felt compassion for. And you're the only boy to ever fall in love with me. That's why I love you."

"I love you too Artemis. Not highly because of your looks. But because of whats inside of you. Your

passionate desire to love me. That's why I love you."

Artemis' blushed slightly at this. It was already 6:00 pm. And so Artemis left to get her stuff for her

night at my palace.

I Love you Artemis, I always will.


	5. 3 YEAR RETURN NOTICE

3 YEAR HIATUS NOTICE

Hey guys! If you didn't read my comment/review in the reviews section, here's what I said: I know that you guys have been waiting for an update for a really long time. To accommodate your wishes, I will update, BUT I'm going to rewrite everything from that start. I hate how I used to write as an 11 year old kid (Yes I lied about the college thing boohoo I suck) so im gonna make the story A LOT better this time and this time there are gonna be lemons, I promise. I WILL finish this fanfic and appease you guys just like you are my GODS. Thank you all for the support and praise you have given me over the years, I really do appreciate it guys!~ See you soon ;)


End file.
